


Finally Mine

by TaraB1915



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth's wedding night (and the morning after). It will be her first time but is it his? Whatever, it will not be a Hallmark wedding night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WCTH just not the same since DL left, and new Mountie really doesn't cut it for me. This explicitly smutty wedding night, mainly from Jack's POV, is a kind of consolation.

It was late afternoon as Jack’s eyes scanned the small church of Hope Valley, filled with friends and family, members of the community - their extended family - all anxious to witness their marriage. 

He was anxious too, impatient to make Elizabeth his wife. His....finally.

Suddenly the music was the cue for the wedding ceremony to begin, and the slight nervousness Jack had been holding at bay, swirled around his stomach.

He watched with bated breath as the children lit the candles, followed in quick succession by the appearance of the bridal procession.

And then there she was.

Elizabeth looked regal and resplendent on her father’s arm. Jack had never seen her look more beautiful. 

=====

Finally, they had been able to leave their reception with Elizabeth riding side-saddle in front of him.

At Elizabeth’s rowhouse Jack dismounted and reached up to help her down. “At last, I have my wife to myself” he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth giggled. She shivered, not from chill in the air but from the warmth of Jack’s breath on her ear. “I like that” she said.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Being your wife.”

Jack grinned as he held her hand and led her to the side of the house where he tethered his mount. The rowhouse would be their marital home until their much larger family home, built on the land he’d purchased from Clem Besser with its fantastic view of the valley, was completed.

Still holding hands, they walked up the three steps to the front door of the house. Jack opened it, turned to Elizabeth and scooped her up in his arms. “Time to carry my bride over the threshold.” 

Elizabeth giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I love you very much my dearest constable.”

“And I love _ you _ very much Mrs Thornton.” 

Jack kicked the door shut behind him and placed Elizabeth on the sofa. He knelt in front of her and removed her shoes. He then took her face between his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He stood up and removed his red serge jacket and boots. 

When he sat down beside her, Elizabeth reached for her husband and kissed him, running her tongue lightly over the seam of his lips, urging him to open to her. He responded immediately and deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. When he pulled away, they were both panting softly.

Jack took her hand. “Can I get you anything?” 

“We should get ready for bed. I want to lie in my husband’s arms.”

Jack flushed. He stood up and pulled her up with him. “Your wish is my command ma’am,” he grinned. "I’ll meet you upstairs in a few minutes.”

Jack watched her disappear up the stairs before going outside to use the privy. He then had a quick wash and secured the house downstairs before going to Elizabeth’s spare room where he kept his clothes. 

Entering their bedroom, Jack was surprised to find Elizabeth still fully dressed but now her luxuriant auburn hair cascaded down her back. “Need any help?” he asked.

“Yes please. Get yourself over here and help me get out of this dress.” 

Jack walked over to her. “Show me how to remove your dress without damaging it.”

“That’s easy, there are buttons at the back,” she said, turning around.

Elizabeth shivered once again when Jack’s fingertips touched her neck as he moved her hair out of the way. Jack was feeling really flustered, he'd never undressed a woman before. He blushed at the thought of Elizabeth naked.

Elizabeth watched him in the mirror. “Jack” she said his name softly. Their gaze met and held. His eyes had darkened and she was panting softly.

Jack was all fingers and thumbs as he fumbled to undo the tiny buttons. It seemed an eternity before he reached the last one. He pushed Elizabeth’s beautiful wedding dress off her shoulders and let it fall in a heap at her feet.

Jack lifted Elizabeth into his arms, carried her to their bed and sat down with her on his lap. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in deeply. She smelled heavenly like a meadow filled with wild flowers on a summer’s day. She reminded him of sunshine.

Jack raised his head and sought her lush pink lips. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, fisted her fingers into his hair, to clamp his mouth on hers.

In time, they came up for air. This was a new level of intimacy and longing that neither allowed themselves to reach during their courtship. When he began to kiss along her jawline, his wife protested. “Jack, I need to remove my make-up and clean my teeth.”

"Uhmmm" he hummed, gently nuzzling her neck. "In a minute, or tomorrow."

“Jack Thornton” Elizabeth admonished in her most school-teacher-ish tone. But she spoilt it by giggling. She pushed at his chest. Jack groaned and reluctantly released her.

=====

When Elizabeth emerged from her tiny dressing room, Jack was already in bed, sitting up against the pillows. His stared at his wife who had on a fine lacy nightgown with a low neckline. Tiny satin ties held the top half of the garment together across her chest. Jack could feel the blood fizzing in his veins; his mouth was dry.

Oh, how he’d longed for this day. He’d dreamt of it the whole six months he was away in the Northern Territories, the darkest time of their courtship. But his memories of her, his dreams of her and that small antique music box he’d found on his journey North that piped _ Let Me Call You Sweetheart, _ had kept him going. 

They’d had a rocky courtship, but finally she'd accepted his offer of marriage on the eve of his departure to fight the good fight up North. He knew she had suffered during his long absence. He had longed for the day he returned to Hope Valley and make her his wife. There’d be no waiting. He’d marry her within a week or two of his return.

He continued to stare at her, William Thatcher's demure middle daughter but also a rebel, pioneer, teacher par excellence and a fierce champion of justice and fairness. His Elizabeth, his sweetheart, his wife. How he loved her. "Come here" his voice barely above a whisper. He moved the quilt aside for her to join him.

Elizabeth got into bed and laid on her side facing him. Her heart was racing as she looked at her husband and the unmistakable tenderness in his eyes. They reached for each other at the same time. Their kiss was lingering and growing in intensity with every passing moment.

Finally Jack raised his head and looked at Elizabeth. She was staring back at him. He gave her a sweet smile. 

She smiled backed, tremulously. Her beautiful blue-grey eyes were huge and trusting. Her pupils were wide and pitch black as the night. Jack gathered her in his arms and kissed her nose. “Are you okay?.”

Unable to speak, Elizabeth simply nodded. Her customary sass had deserted her. A thousand butterflies danced in her stomach. Her hand cupped one side of his face. Threading her fingers though the hair at the back of his head, Elizabeth reached up and touched his lips with hers. 

Jack smiled. His desire for her overwhelmed him; he simply wanted to ravish her right this minute. He knew the first time would be painful for her and he needed to take his time and gently coax and coach her through their initial coupling. He expected that he knew much more about what happened in the marital bed than she did.

Jack placed tiny open-mouthed kisses on her neck, throat and jawline. Slow moving fingers scrolled lazily up and down her arm. Elizabeth rolled her head back, giving him greater access to her soft alabaster skin. She felt a rising heat at her core and moaned softly. Dear God. Jack's lips on her skin, and the intimacy of what he was doing to her felt good. Elizabeth clung to her husband. Her whole body thrummed with a newly released energy. She'd never experienced this feeling before. 

"Elizabeth can I touch you?" he whispered in her ear."

"Of course Jack. We are married now and have you not touched me before?"

"Yes, I have. Mostly over your clothes on your arms and your back. Oh, I did touch your knees during our little adventure with Rip in the old mine shaft." His eyes gleamed and he laughed at the memory.

"Admit you enjoyed it" she teased. 

Jack shook his head slightly when he remembered how narrowly she had escaped being really badly hurt. But that occasion had cemented their relationship. It had healed their rift following that disastrous situation in Hamilton with Julie and Tom.

"This will be more intimate touching. You might find it intrusive and I don't want to do anything you don't like," he explained.

Elizabeth blushed. She tried to glean all she could about "intimate married life" but not even RoseMary seemed willing to share such details with her. Her slightly scandalous Aunt Agatha who read D.H Lawrence, had offered to lend her a couple of books but that did not materialise.

"Please Jack, I want you to touch me. I want you to teach me how to touch you too."

Jack was a little taken aback by her words. He'd had the sense that 'married relations' were a bit of an ordeal for women, but what his big city brain girl just said sounded a little wanton and decadent to his ears. He knew Elizabeth was passionate about everything. On occasion her ardour during their kisses when they were alone hinted at the passion that lurked, hidden deep within. He was looking forward to coaxing it out during their lovemaking.

Jack ran a hand over her hair, down to her flushed cheek. He nibbled at her ear and throat while his fingers glided lightly along the neckline of her nightgown. Elizabeth closed her eyes and held her breath while Jack pulled gently on the satin ties. He slipped the straps over her shoulders and down her arms. Jack hovered over Elizabeth to get better leverage to push the garment down her body. Elizabeth raised her bottom to assist him.

Soon she was lying completely naked by his side. Jack's eyes roamed all over his wife's body. "Dear God, you are beautiful Elizabeth." He bent down to kiss her. She gasped when his hand cupped a breast.

"Okay?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

His fingers skimmed across her ribcage and onto the gentle swell of her stomach. He watched her while his hand pushed further down, his fingers getting closer to the tuft of hair at the apex of her thighs. 

Elizabeth was slightly embarrassed by the wetness now pooling in that private place. She felt totally exposed to Jack's scrutiny.

“Elizabeth”, he said softly, “it’s okay, we won’t do anything that you don’t want.”

“Jack. It's fine, really. We are both on a journey of discovery. And I want you to touch me. Please. I don’t know what to do. You’ll have to tell me. But I'm pretty sure that if I'm as naked as the day I was born, you should be too. And I want to look at you." She tugged at his undershirt. 

Jack grinned. He'd been waiting for that, knowing Elizabeth. He used his body to nudge her legs apart so that he was now kneeling between her thighs. He pulled his undershirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then very slowly and deliberately he pushed his pyjama pants over his hips and down his thighs. He watched her eyes widen as they honed in on his very stiff manhood. To his surprise his wife licked her lips and looked longingly at him. That bolstered his confidence.

He knew that look. He had been on the receiving end of it many times during their courtship. He had struggled to not behave inappropriately in his responses to her, even when his entire body was vibrating with need. He wasn't entirely sure whether he was responding in the right way to his wife and his own physical needs on their wedding night. He was just following his instincts as he went along.

Jack remained kneeling and stilled his body allowing her to scrutinize him. "You're beautiful too", she whispered.

Jack reached back and began to caress Elizabeth from her feet up her legs until he reached her knees, when he crouched down and began to pepper her inner thighs with tiny kisses moving slowly higher. He heard her whimper and her hand came to rest on his head.

He stopped just short of the apex of her thighs, he could smell her arousal. Jack moved his body up so that he could capture her mouth with his and suck on her bottom lip, while his hand explored the soft curves of her body. He swallowed her loud moan, as her body writhed beneath him.

Jack raised his head to look at her whilst his thumb pressed down hard over her nipple, sending a jolt of lightning from her breast straight to the juncture of her thighs.

Elizabeth's body jerked upwards and her mouth formed a silence O. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Open your eyes Elizabeth and look at me", Jack instructed his wife. She slowly did as he asked. He wanted to bury himself deep inside her, again and again, until she screamed in pure ecstasy. But not yet. He hoped he'd be able to control himself for long enough to give her some pleasure, before he chased his own release.

Elizabeth felt the heat of his breath skim over her breasts before his lips closed on one of her nipples. "Oh Jack" she called his name in a rasped voice and her nails dug deep into him. He bit her gently then used his tongue to lave the spot. Elizabeth threaded her hand in his hair and pulled his head up so she could kiss him. Her tongue explored his mouth, and he opened up for her. 

Jack slide his finger gently up and down between her folds, opening up her secret place until the wetness oozed from her. When he inserted a finger inside her and used his thumb to press down firmly on the tight bundles of nerves at the apex of her sex, the demure school teacher persona evaporated, and Elizabeth, wife and lover, went wild. Every inch of her body was on fire. When she cried out, Jack swallowed the sound with his lips clamped firmly over hers. Her hand flew out to hold on to his upper arm. Her nails dug into his flesh.

Jack drove her relentlessly to the ultimate conclusion he was seeking. He kept up the assault on her breasts with his lips, tongue and teeth. His finger moved in and out of her at a steady pace. Elizabeth's body arched up to meet his, a continuous moan emitted from her throat and her breath came out in short pants.

He inserted another finger into her, thrusting more firmly. When he touched a certain spot inside of her, Elizabeth thought she would explode with pleasure. She shrieked his name as some invisible power lifted her high above Hope Valley to a place of sheer ecstasy. She clung to her husband, as she came back down to earth. She was aware that his fingers was still inside her, stroking gently.

Jack watched his wife with loving tenderness. She looked thoroughly sated and gazed at him with something akin to adoration. He felt pleased with his himself. He had managed to hold on to his self-control, while giving her the pleasure she deserved. But his eyes flared with desire which he could no longer contain.

Jack moved his body so his chest was aligned with hers. He pushed himself down until her peaked nipples were flattened against the planes of his body, and his hardness was pressed against her belly. Jack pushed his hand between their bodies and moved his member until the tip pressed against the entrance to her body.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, "hold on to me tight." She looked at him with wide but trusting eyes. He knew she was feeling apprehensive. "This might hurt a little, but I hope not too much, and it will only hurt this time. I think it would be best if I entered you quickly so it's over. Okay?" 

She nodded.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband, and her knees came up and locked against his waist, by their own volition it seemed. Jack felt his shaft twitch against her. He took a deep breathe and pushed in. Elizabeth gasped loudly. Jack stilled his body immediately. He kissed her and kept kissing until he felt her relax before he pushed in fully. Elizabeth's arms tightened around him and her teeth sunk into his shoulder, her eyes tightly shut.

The pain from her bite caused Jack's desire to spike and he knew he would be unable to hold on much longer. He started to move with slow gentle thrusts, in and out. Soon an electric current spiralled up his spine, and his movements became erratic. He was able to make three quick hard thrusts, before his breath juddered in his chest and his seed spilled inside his wife.

His body collapsed but he placed his weight on his elbows so not to squash her. He was nuzzling her neck when he felt the wetness against his cheek. Jack quickly moved his body off her. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." He was filled with remorse.

"It did hurt a little Jack, but not much. I'm crying because I'm happy and I have the best husband in the world."

He leaned over to kiss her. "Thank goodness, Mrs Thornton. But when will I ever understand women? You're crying because you're happy."

"You make me happy Jack. If you'd told me that you're fingers, tongue, lips and...she looked down at his manhood which was now laying flaccid...would send me into a state of such ecstasy, I'd have married you years ago."

Jack laughed and blushed furiously. He shook his head at her. I'm glad I have all the accoutrements to make my wife happy and she won't be leaving me for now."

"You won't get rid of me that easily Constable. I'm bound to you for ever," she said.

"I'm glad to hear it Mrs Thornton." Jack got out of bed and picked up his undershirt off the floor, and got back into bed. "Open your legs" he whispered to her.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"I need to clean you up". Elizabeth nodded and open her legs. She watched as her husband gently wiped the remnants of their passionate coupling from her body, then did the same to himself. He threw his shirt back on the floor again, and pulled his wife to him. Elizabeth curled into his body, her head on his chest and an arm flung across his abdomen. She felt content, safe and loved. Sleep came very quickly.

Jack's last thought of the day was that he would wake early and prepare breakfast for his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's recollections of her wedding night. The next morning she entices her husband to embark on a journey of discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's memories of her wedding night appear in italics.

Elizabeth regained consciousness slowly, then sat bolt upright in bed. That was when she became aware of her nakedness. Her eyes swivelled to the other side of the bed, expecting to find her husband.

The 'Jack' space was empty. Elizabeth was a little disappointed. She wanted to gaze into his eyes and touch him. The way he'd made her feel last night was just incredible.

She blushed, recalling what had happened between them just a few hours ago. Sliding her body back down beneath the quilt, Elizabeth smoothed the palms of her hands over her breasts, belly and upper thighs; a small smile curved her lips. So that was what happened between husband and wife in the marital bed. It was heady and carnal and she liked it, even if it meant a little pain, but Jack had been so gentle and considerate.

Last night made her Jack's fully and completely. And he was hers. Jack was her heart's desire. Their love was one worth waiting for. Her world was empty and devoid of light without him. He was the love of her life.

She remembered the first time she'd set eyes on the handsome Mountie. The imposing figure in his red serge jacket rode on his trusty steed, Sargent, to quell the commotion that ensued over a plaque found with a message when the body of one of the 47 miners who perished in the recent disaster was excavated. He'd given precise instructions to the gathering in his quiet but authoritative voice. Her eyes remained glued on him as he rode away again, having announced that he was the new Constable of Coal Valley.

Elizabeth believed she'd fallen in love with Jack Thornton the very first time he touched her in formal greeting, in the saloon, then her schoolroom. Although he then proceeded to infuriate her.

Since then, many of the 'firsts' in their relationship had been seared into her memory. Their first kiss, their first date, their first dance. She especially loved the romantic side of her Mountie. His strength and courage made her feel safe. He had literally saved her life twice in the five years it had taken their love to grow. A long time indeed. But they'd both agreed to be patient and to wait since various obstacles had conspired to derail their relationship, including her family.

All of that paled into insignificance now they were husband and wife about to share another 'first'. Her stomach was shredded with anxiety, but she trusted Jack implicitly. She'd wanted desperately to be his wife and had been excited and overwhelmed when the first thing he announced on his return from the Northern Territories, was his desire to be married to her immediately. She recalled the joy of their wedding ceremony and how her husband had worshipped her body in their bed last night.

Her memories of the night brought a hot flush all over her body.

_She was sitting on the stool gazing at her countenance in the oval mirror on her vanity table, waiting for her husband to join her. Her husband. The phrase left her breathless, it warmed her._

_Her hands were fidgety, folding nervously one over the other. She could not deny the level of anxiety that now permeated her entire body, as she waited for him. It knotted her stomach._

_With trembling fingers, she removed the exquisite diamond and pearl headband which her mother had also worn at her wedding. Then, one by one she slowly removed the pins that held her elaborate hairdo in place. That was all she was able to do._

_Elizabeth jumped up from the stool when she heard Jack's footsteps on the stairs. She pushed her twitching fingers out of sight behind her back and waited...and waited. He had obviously gone into the other room to change. She swallowed and try to calm down as her heart pounded in her chest and her breath pushed up hot and fast through her lungs, coming out of her mouth in short staccato pants._

_She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. And waited._

_Elizabeth forced a smile on to her face as her husband entered their bedroom. She stared at him as he stood barefoot in his pyjama pants and undershirt, leaning against the door watching her. When he spoke in a soft, gentle voice, she felt herself calming down._

_Need any help? _he'd asked.

_She asked him to help her out of her wedding dress. Elizabeth watched him in the mirror as he pushed her hair over her shoulder. Her breath hitched when his fingers brushed against the skin on her neck, and she'd called out his name._

_Before she knew it, she was standing just in her corset and petticoats and he was lifting her up and carrying her to their bed, where he sat down and settled her on his lap. _

_She remembered retreating to her small dressing area and drawing the curtain. She felt completely discombobulated and needed a few minutes to regain her composure and to stop her legs from shaking. Her breathing was erratic and her nerves needed time to settle. Elizabeth looked at herself in the longer mirror in the small alcove; her fingers trembled when she began to remove her remaining attire._

_Re-entering their bedroom, she found her husband sitting up in bed, his gaze focused firmly on her. Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot as he stared at her. She only moved when he spoke in a soft tone, encouraging her to come to bed. Her heart was racing and for the first time she felt tongue-tied with him._

_They'd kissed deeply, tongues entangling. He'd taken his time with her, as his hands and lips slowly explored her naked body in the most intimate of ways. Sweet Heaven._

_She longed to touch him and to feast her eyes on his nakedness too. Elizabeth blushed as in her minds eye, she gazed at her husband's naked body kneeling between her thighs, and at his penis jutting out from his body. _

_He was gentle, solicitous and reassuring as he continued to arouse new and unfamiliar feelings in her body which seemed to respond to him from its own volition. She couldn't understand why she had become so wet between her legs and felt a little embarrassed at that occurrence, even now. Did that always happen? _

_When he eventually pushed his penis inside her body, she'd cried out in pain and clung to him. Tears came to her eyes. He'd stilled his body then, and soothed her before finally penetrating her fully. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder and she'd gripped his lower body between her thighs as he started to thrust into her._

=====

Elizabeth closed her eyes and exhaled. Her abiding memory of the night was how her entire body exploded in ecstasy. It now vibrated with her recollection of the pleasure Jack had given her. She wondered where her husband was. _Her husband_. That sounded so good to her ears. They had allowed themselves the morning together before returning to work. Their planned honeymoon in Chicago was still two weeks away.

Elizabeth looked around for her nightgown which was nowhere in sight. She blushed again remembering how Jack had peeled it off her body last night and pushed it down her legs and over her feet. That meant it was on the floor at the bottom of the bed somewhere. She scrambled out of bed, found the garment and pulled it over her head.

In her dressing room Elizabeth utilized the jug of water to quickly sluice her face. She cleaned her teeth, grabbed her robe and headed for the door. The smell of bacon assailed her nostrils at the same time as the rose petals Jack had strewn along her path and down the stairs came into view.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she smiled. She definitely liked married life and her sappy romantic husband. That was one of the things she adored about Jack.

She breathed in, realising how hungry she was. Jack was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs in his robe too. "Good morning Mrs Thornton," he greeted her with a gleam in his eye and a broad smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr Thornton, you spoil me," she told him with a huge grin.

"I try," he said, capturing her lips and giving her a fulsome kiss. He led her to the dining table. "I've made eggs. I know you like them sunny side up but I broke a few. I also burnt the bacon." Jack flashed his disarming lopsided grin.

Elizabeth looked down at her plate with a glint in her eye. "Why don't I surprised you tomorrow by making breakfast." she said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When breakfast was over, Elizabeth cleared the table, while Jack sat watching her. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack reached for her other hand and raised it to his lips. She gave him a loving smile.

"What do you want to do this morning," he asked. "Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely, but not quite yet", she responded, placing herself firmly in his lap and giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Jack immediately turned his head and sought her lips, which were already parted, waiting for him. Elizabeth ran her tongue boldly over his. Jack's hand fisted in her hair and drew her closer to him. They forgot time and place as the kiss deepened. Once again, Jack swallowed her moans, and urged her even closer to him

When Elizabeth's fingers began to undo the tie of his dressing gown. Jack placed his hand over hers. "Elizabeth", he breathed out.

"Please Jack, I want to touch you," she said softly, pushing her hot hand beneath his undershirt to touch his skin.

Jack's penis twitched. "What here? Now?"

"Yes," she breathed, her lips against his cheek.

"Elizabeth, it's broad daylight, someone might come."

"No one is coming Jack. Let me touch you, please." She curled her body up in his lap, pressing her thigh against his hardening shaft.

Jack groaned, "I see I've married a brazen woman," he said, pressing a thumb on her nipple.

That sent a lightning bolt straight to her core. She cried out, and began to place tiny little kisses all over her husband's face, as he began to gently massage her breast over the lacy material. "Oh Jack," Elizabeth panted.

Elizabeth stood up, removed her robe and hoisted her nightdress over her knees. She sat on him again, this time she straddled his thighs.

Jack looked at his wife with curiosity, wondering what the hell she was up to now. She was so damned alluring, and he wanted her. He needed to take her back to their bed now, even during daylight. It wasn't seemly to make love to his wife in the living room.

But Elizabeth had other ideas. She pulled the ties of her gown to expose her breasts. Elizabeth grinned to herself. Jack was right, she was brazen, a bit of a femme fatale, out to seduce her husband.

Jack looked down at her taut pink nipples, and of their own volition, his finger and thumb settled on one, while his lips wrapped around the other. Dear Lord, he was completely under this woman's spell. She was strumming his body and he had absolutely no resistance. He rolled one nipple between finger and thumb, and sucked the other on his tongue. His actions became more forceful when his wife began to whimper.

He moaned when he felt her hand gently stroking his penis; his legs trembled. "Elizabeth" he breathed, having to release the nipple he had in his mouth, to push out the constricted air in his chest.

With hungered feverishness, Elizabeth pulled on the ties at the waist of her husband's pyjamas and wasted little time in tentatively touching the bare flesh she encountered. Feeling bold, she gripped his body and was rewarded by a low guttural groan from Jack's throat.

"Show me how to pleasure you" she whispered in his ear".

Without hesitation, Jack placed a hand over hers, and moved her hand up and down over his eager shaft. His lips released her nipple, as his other hand threaded through her hair and gripped her head, holding her in place. He angled his lips over hers and took all he needed from her. His moans and her whimpers mingled and further ignited their desire for each other.

Jack threw all caution to the wind. He wanted to penetrate his wife, right here, right now. He wanted to hear her shout his name over and over. He cared less whether Lee and Rosemary heard them. He was going to move his wife to the sofa and plunge his cock hard and deep into her pliant walls. He stilled her hand on his cock and moved his mouth away from hers.

Elizabeth stared up at her husband. "Am I hurting you"

"No, but if we continue as we are, this will be over in no time. And I think it will be more comfortable, if we moved to the sofa.

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what Jack meant by 'this will be over in no time', and she didn't want to move.

Jack raised himself out of his chair, and placed his hands beneath her bottom to hoist her up. Elizabeth pushed her upper body against him, to resist. That dominant streak that partly defined the former Elizabeth Thatcher, now Thornton, came to the fore. But his superior strength won and he settled them down in the sofa.

Still straddling her husband, Elizabeth felt bold and powerful. A smile lifted the corners of Jack's lips and he shook his head. He watched her in total surrender, his curiosity peaked. She sensed that her husband had given her free reign; she looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Her body craved his but this time she wanted to try another way of feeling her husband inside her. The idea was probably wicked and sinful, but she was now a married woman and wanted to embrace this carnal knowledge of her husband. She looked down at the tip of her husband's penis, which now oozed clear liquid. She rubbed her thumb over it.

Jack hissed and closed his eyes when his wife gripped him hard. He let his head fall back on the sofa, his arms lay limply beside his body. He gave himself up entirely to whatever his wife was about to do to him. His cocked twitched as her gorgeous naked body floated into his imagination.

Elizabeth manoeuvred her body over her husband's, so that her moist entrance was now poised over that oozy tip. Her hand gripped him again and she allowed it to touch her dripping folds.

Jack's eyes flew open. He stared at her in shocked surprise. His wife was....surely Elizabeth was not going to come down on him, assuming the man's position? "Elizabeth?" he questioned.

"Shhh," she whispered in his ear. "Let me. Please Jack. We are on a journey of discovery remember?"

Jack sighed and watched his wife. He said nothing as Elizabeth pushed her body down on his cock, her hands moved to his shoulders. Her knees pushed in the sofa on either side of his body. As she sank slowly down on his body, Jack's hands gripped her waist. He is overwhelmed by how she feels, impossibly hot and tight and he is a little shocked by her but loving her boldness.

Elizabeth stopped her movements and stared into his eyes. Her breath came in short sharp pants. He captured her lips as she continued to push down on his cock until she was fully seated and his body was sheathed deep inside hers.

Their mouths devoured each other; they tongues fought a duel. When they came up for air, breathing hard and fast, Elizabeth buried her face in her husband's neck.

The silence and seconds stretched around them. In truth the new Mrs Thornton had no idea what to do next. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Her husband's penis was lodged deep inside her and she loved how that felt.

"I think you need to move wife" her husband said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elizabeth tentatively raised her body slightly and pushed down again. She stilled, and raised her head to look at him. Jack smiled at her as his darkened eyes pinned her in place. "Keep going," he whispered.

Still looking into his eyes, Elizabeth slowly moved her body up and down, savouring both the withdrawal and the deep reconnection. Jack closed his eyes, relishing how delicious it felt to be surrounded by his wife's lush flesh, and the infinite pleasure it gave him. He gripped her tighter supporting her movements. He remained still, allowing her to take what she needed from him, until he was unable to take it anymore, and thrust up hard into her.

Elizabeth cried out and her head fell back as the sensuous energy lifted her up into the stratosphere. Jack gripped her hips firmly and helped her to keep her rhythm. The erotic feelings swirling inside her were mind-blowing; they were rearranging her brain cells, as she bobbed up and down on the husband, moaning with the eroticism of it all. "Jack," she whimpered, wanting more, but not sure what that was.

Jack knew what his wife needed. He looked down at her bouncing breasts and his lips pulled a taut nipple into his mouth, while his fingers pushed between their bodies and his thumb pressed down on that small bundle of nerves, the most sensitive pleasure centre on her body. Elizabeth screamed his name, as her world exploded into a hot fiery furnace. She stopped breathing.

Jack sucked hard on her breast, pulling it deeper into his mouth, while his fingers rubbed roughly on her clitoris. Elizabeth shouted out as she exhaled, and her juices flowed all over him. Jack's hands held her firmly. He gritted his teeth and held on to the modicum of control he could still maintain. He fucked her through her mammoth orgasm with hard deep thrusts. Unable to hold out any more, he spurted deep and hot into his wife, as his own release took him out into the stratosphere to meet her.

_Elizabeth._ Jack breathed out her name against her throat.

They held on to each other for a long time, until Elizabeth felt the tremor of his body against hers. Jack was laughing silently. "What?" she asked.

Jack gazed at his wife in wonder. She surprised and delighted him. He knew that she would be a passionate lover, but how did he get so lucky. "You're going to be the death of me Mrs Thornton, do you know that?"

She smiled at him. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are, my wanton little hussy. Come on, we need to get a move on, or we'll never leave this house today." He grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before levering her body off of his. Jack stood up, took his wife's hand and led her up the stairs. In truth, they needed to have a little rest before he prepared a bath for her.

=====

Sometime later, Elizabeth was sitting at her bureau writing a love note to her husband when there was a knock at the door. "Come in", she called, fully expecting Rosemary to enter to pick up the box of clothes she had packed and waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments welcomed.


End file.
